Draco a les boules (de Noël)
by Elena Grape
Summary: OS - C'est leur premier Noël ensemble, et Hermione a vu les choses en grand. Peut être un peu trop pour Draco ... Joyeux PotterNoël !


_Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre du concours organisé par Loufoca Granger pour Noël. Il fallait un dramione. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

* * *

**Draco a les boules (de Noël)**

* * *

« Sait-elle à quel point tu l'aimes pour avoir accepté ce dîner ? Se moqua Blaise.

_Non, et mieux vaut pas qu'elle sache tout ce que je suis prêt à faire pour elle. Et personne ne lui dira, c'est clair ? » Répliqua Draco en regardant ses trois amis.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce que son meilleur ami pouvait être niais quand il s'y mettait. Mais au moins, il avait enfin une relation stable et elle était heureuse de voir que tout se passait bien dans la vie sentimentale du blondinet. D'un côté, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça …

« Et tu vas leurs acheter quoi ? Demanda Théo.

_Je ne sais pas. Ça mange quoi des moldus ?

_Crétin, dit son ami. Je te conseille de ne pas dire ça devant Hermione si tu ne veux pas finir émasculé. Elle mange bien comme nous non ?

_Mais j'y connais rien moi ! Et Hermione est une sorcière.

_Et heureusement, ricana Pansy, sinon Lucius aurait fait deux infarctus au lieu d'un. »

C'était un incident qui ne fallait pas rappeler. Malfoy père n'avait pas vraiment fait d'infarctus, mais quand il avait appris que son fils unique sortait avec une Sang de Bourbe, une née moldue avait rectifié Draco, il était tombé dans les pommes et s'était tapé l'arrière du crâne contre la table basse du salon. Plus de peur que de mal, mais la pauvre table était fichue.

« Tu n'as qu'à leurs acheter des livres, proposa Blaise. La folie de ta chérie doit bien venir de quelque part non ? »

Draco acquiesça. Le métis n'avait pas tort et de toute façon, il n'avait pas encore trouvé mieux.

* * *

Il patientait depuis quinze bonnes minutes devant l'université et commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Quelle idée de vouloir lui faire une surprise. Si ça se trouve, elle était déjà sortie depuis longtemps et il patientait pour rien. Il commençait à trouver le temps vraiment long et se décida à rentrer lorsqu'il la vit sortir, une pile de livres sous le bras. Évidemment. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha d'elle, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche d'elle, elle remarqua enfin sa présence, enfin était le mot juste, et elle lui fit un énorme sourire avant de l'embrasser.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ! Sinon je serais sortie plus tôt.

_Je voulais te faire la surprise.

_Oh Draco ! »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme.

« J'ai dû passer à la bibliothèque et mon professeur voulait me féliciter pour ma dissertation sur les Elfes de Maison, il a dit qu'il était impressionné par ... »

Il perdit le fil rapidement. Dès qu'elle commençait à parler des elfes à vrai dire, il hochait simplement la tête. C'était hypocrite il en avait conscience, mais il savait qu'elle faisait la même chose lorsqu'il parlait de quidditch.

« … et donc j'ai croisé Cormac McLaggen et il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre et j'ai évidemment dit oui.

_Pardon ?!

_Tu ne m'écoutes pas Draco !

_Si, tu parlais des elfes.

_Et ensuite je parlais du repas avec mes parents ! Et tu n'as rien entendu. »

Voilà, elle revenait au sujet. Elle en avait parlé deux jours avant, toute souriante. Six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ses beaux parents voulaient le rencontrer. C'était normal après tout, sauf qu'il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il était mort de trouille. Il n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de ses ex, ce qui était normal puisque ça durait rarement plus d'une nuit, et surtout, il n'avait jamais rencontré des moldus. Et il n'allait certainement pas lui dire ça ! Déjà, un Malfoy n'avait jamais peur, c'était un fait, et il n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Surtout pas devant une fille, et surtout pas devant sa petite amie, Hermione Granger. Elle ne comprendrait pas, elle vivait entre les deux mondes. Lui, baignait dans la magie depuis toujours et ne connaissait que ça. Son père et sa tante lui avait dit tout au long de son enfance à quel point les moldus et les sang de bourbe étaient mauvais, inférieurs et méritaient de mourir. Et voilà qu'il tombait amoureux de l'une d'entre eux. Il avait revu son jugement, mais les faits étaient là : il allait en terre inconnue, et il détestait ça.

« Tu dors à l'appartement ce soir ?

_Bien sûr. »

* * *

Il se fit réveiller par des baisers, des merveilleux baisers, sur son torse nu. Il ne pouvait espérer meilleur réveil. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la luminosité présente et eut un grand sourire en voyant celui de sa chérie. Elle était nue, et c'était bien plaisant il devait l'avouer, tout comme lui après leur belle nuit d'amour. Il avait souvent imaginé, et le mot était faible, ce que pouvait bien donner le sexe avec Hermione Granger et même ses rêves les plus fous n'étaient pas à la hauteur.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_Comme toujours quand je dors avec toi.

_J'aime voir le Draco romantique.

_N'espère pas trop, ça n'arrive pas souvent. »

Elle ricana et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule après l'avoir embrassée. Il caressa ses cheveux, en bataille comme toujours, et cela sautait encore plus au yeux au réveil, et remonta la couverture sur eux deux.

« On passe la journée au lit ? »

Merlin, il se maudissait. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Passer la journée sous les draps, à faire l'amour, bouquiner, manger sur un plateau ou tout simplement se parler. C'était lui qui lui avait donné le goût de cette habitude, mais cela restait rare qu'elle propose ça. Et là, elle proposait, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il voyait déjà Pansy se moquer de lui. Car oui, aujourd'hui, il devait absolument finir s'acheter ses cadeaux. Car demain, il passait ses derniers examens et après demain, il allait chez les parents de sa bien aimée. Hermione elle, avait déjà tout fini, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle proposait ça, si elle avait été en période d'examens, elle serait déjà la tête dans les bouquins depuis des heures.

Il mourait d'envie de rester, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il fit un effort surhumain pour l'éloigner d'elle, car si elle le touchait trop, il serait perdu, et elle fit sa moue de petite fille. CETTE moue à laquelle il ne pouvait résister. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Du tout.

« Tu ne veux pas un câlin ? Dit elle d'une petite voix.

_Crois moi, j'en meurs d'envie mais je ne peux pas.

_Je t'ai trop épuisé ?

_Il faut plus de trois fois pour m'épuiser ma belle ! » se vanta-t-il.

Elle ricana, se recouchant en enfouissant la tête dans le coussin du blond, il avait une odeur particulière qu'elle adorait, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Ils n'habitaient pas encore ensemble, mais ça ne saurait tarder se disait-il, et c'était surtout tout comme. Il avait un tiroir chez elle, comme elle avait un tiroir chez lui, et se sentit ici comme chez lui. Bien sûr, il comptait lui demander d'emménager chez lui dans les prochains mois. Même si Blaise disait qu'au bout de six mois, c'était trop tôt, il savait qu'il finirait sa vie avec Hermione. Il ne voyait pas le futur autrement. Il serait avec elle, il serait un maître des potions de renommé, elle aurait un poste important dans la branche du droit magique, ils auraient trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, la fille en dernier bien évidemment. Et pour tout ça, il fallait qu'ils habitent ensemble. Évidemment. L'eau acheva de le réveiller, le sortant de ses pensées.

* * *

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné, je ne saurais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, avoua Draco.

_Répète que j'enregistre, puis que je le fasse écouter à Blaise et Pansy, demanda Théo.

_La ferme. »

Ils sortirent de la boutique où Draco venait d'acheter le cadeau pour sa chérie et se dirigèrent vers le monde moldu. Théo était la personne de son entourage qui s'y connaissait le mieux. Et il n'allait certainement pas demander de l'aide à Potter ou Weasley ! Leur relation était un peu plus cordiale qu'avant, il n'y avait pas de mal d'un côté, mais ce n'était pas encore l'amour fou. Et ce n'était pas prêt de l'être.

Tout était parti de Théodore en fait. Draco savait qu'il lui devait beaucoup. Il avait dû faire équipe à la fac avec Loufoca Lovegood, et comme un idiot qu'il était, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Le blondinet ne savait toujours pas comment cela était possible, mais bref. Toujours était il qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et que la blondinette était, pour son plus grand bonheur, une amie proche de Hermione Granger. Et Draco avait le béguin pour elle depuis Poudlard. Il avait alors tout fait pour l'avoir, ce qui avait fini par arriver. Après presque un an pour lui faire comprendre que non, il n'était pas intéressé par Astoria Greengrass et que oui, il allait massacrer McLaggen s'il n'arrêtait pas de l'inviter au restaurant. Et que oui, tout ça était dû aux sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

« Tu as acheté quoi à Luna ?

_Un voyage en Inde pour étudier les animaux sauvages. »

Draco siffla, impressionné.

« T'as toujours été doué pour trouver les cadeaux.

_Fais gaffe Malfoy, trop de compliments d'un coup. Je commence à avoir des doutes, et je suis en couple je te rappelle.

_C'est Blaise qui fait les blagues de ce goût, alors la ferme. »

Ils étaient maintenant dans le Londres moldu, et le réel problème de Draco était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi acheter à ses beaux parents. Et il ne voulait rien demander à Hermione, pour passer pour le gendre parfait. Rectification. Il était le gendre parfait. Si on ne comptait pas Poudlard.

« Tiens, cette boutique devrait plaire à son père non ?

_Mouais pourquoi pas ... »

* * *

Il stressa toute la journée. Ses examens étaient fini, mais c'était encore pire. Il n'y avait que Hermione pour le rendre aussi fou que ça. Mais c'était un fait, il était fou d'elle et il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. Alors quand il avait vu les étoiles qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait annoncé que ses parents voulaient le rencontrer, il n'avait pas sut dire non. D'un côté, si sa réponse avait été négative, elle l'aurait probablement insulté, frappé puis tué. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un trouillard, car il n'en était pas un.

Il prit son sac contenant les cadeaux, sa première surprise pour Hermione et transplana dans la ruelle juste à côté de son appartement à elle. Il monta les escaliers, mademoiselle n'ayant pas d'ascenseur, mais heureusement, elle n'était qu'au deuxième étage. Il toqua une fois arrivé, et le stress monta encore plus. Par Merlin. Il avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir pour ne jamais revenir, mais avant qu'il ait décidé de bouger, la porte s'était ouverte, dévoilant Hermione, sur son trente et un. Et ça lui suffit largement pour rester.

Il rentra, l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et lui tendit la fleur qu'il avait apporté spécialement pour elle. Une orchidée, sa fleur préférée.

« Oooooh elle est magnifique. »

Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas prendre une fleur moche, mais il n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur était donné que c'était le soir de Noël et que surtout, vu son état de stress, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'aligner plus de deux mots correctement.

« Je finis de m'habiller et on part !

_Prends ton temps. »

Elle sourit largement avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Jamais, oh non jamais, il ne lui aurait dit ça en temps normal. Draco était une personne qui détestait être en retard et ne lui aurait jamais dit de prendre son temps alors que dans dix minutes, il devait arriver chez les Granger. Elle trouvait ça attendrissant.

« Tu es autant stressé que ça ? Demanda-t-elle de la salle de bain.

_Moi ? S'offusqua-t-il. Stressé ? Non, pas du tout ! »

Ce n'était pas crédible. Mais alors vraiment pas.

« On ne peut pas faire pire qu'avec tes parents de toute façon.

_Techniquement ce n'était pas la faute de mes parents.

_Non, mais je retiens qu'ils ne m'ont pas défendu devant ton grand oncle Léopoldus !

_Ma puce, c'était un tableau ! Un tableau qui avait visiblement trop bu. Tu voulais qu'il y fasse quoi? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et le blondinet en conclut qu'elle était sûrement vexée. Il attendit patiemment sur le canapé du salon qu'elle finisse de se préparer. Quelques minutes après, elle était sortie de la salle de bain, sa robe, très belle robe d'ailleurs, quoiqu'elle était très belle toute nue aussi, mais mieux valait-il penser à autre chose. Bref. Elle sortit avec sa robe détachée, puisque la fermeture de celle-ci se trouvait au dos, et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas l'atteindre. Avant même qu'elle ne lui demande quoique ce soit, il s'était levé et positionné derrière elle, remontant la fermeture. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque qui était dégagée, puisque ses cheveux était relevé en un chignon lâche. Oh oui, Hermione était très belle ce soir.

« N'essaye même pas de me flatter, sale serpent. »

Avait-il parlé à voix haute ? Dans tout les cas, il était maintenant sûr qu'elle lui faisait la tête. Le soir de Noël en plus ! Comme s'il n'était pas assez stressé comme ça. Puis il n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire.

C'était le mois dernier, ses parents avaient invité Hermione et lui à prendre le thé, comme tout bons anglais qu'ils étaient. Bon, il soupçonnait grandement sa mère d'avoir forcé la main à son père, mais toujours était-il qu'ils s'étaient tous les quatre retrouvés dans le petit salon du manoir, à manger des petits gâteaux trop secs et un thé trop amer. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, surtout de rien à vrai dire, et la conversation avait dévié sur le Ministère. Et le plus improbable, c'est qu'un des tableaux avait commencé à beugler des insultes sur les nés-moldus. Son oncle Léopoldus, que son père refusait d'enlever, avait un verre dans le nez et n'avait pas tenu sa langue. S'en était suivi de nombreuses insultes sur les nés moldus, et personne n'avait osé nier. Enfin Draco essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa petite amie, et son père n'avait rien dit. Hermione était partie comme une furie et n'avait pas adressé la parole à l'héritier Malfoy. Un épisode de sa vie qu'il préférait oublier.

« On y va ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'elle était prête à partir. Il tendit sa main, qui tremblait légèrement même s'il refusait de l'admettre, et ils transplanèrent vers le lieu où ils allaient passer leur premier Noël ensemble.

* * *

C'était une catastrophe. Jamais Drago n'aurait pensé que cela pouvait tourner aussi mal. Sa belle mère, Jane, le trouvait beaucoup trop maigre et essayait de l'engraisser à coup de dinde fourrée et de foie gras, depuis le début du repas, soit une heure trente sept. Bien qu'il adorait ça, il allait exploser. Littéralement.

Ça plus le fait que le père de Hermione, qui avait un peu bu, ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, et ne se gênait pas pour le lui dire. Et malgré les réflexions de sa femme et de sa fille, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité passait au dessus.

« Mais vous n'étiez pas l'idiot qui insultait ma petite Hermione à Poudlard ? Finit-il par demander.

_Papa ! Arrête !

_Je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire ! S'il ne répond, ça veut dire que j'ai raison non ?

_En fait Monsieur, votre fille et moi n'étions pas amis c'est vrai, mais nous étions des enfants.

_Un homme ne doit jamais faire pleurer sa femme ! »

Draco avala de travers son énième bouchée de dinde et regarda sa petite amie, qui était en train de crier sur son père. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre avec Hermione, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se serait plainte à ses parents, et qu'elle aurait pleuré devant eux. Lui n'avait jamais pleuré devant les siens, du moins à partir d'un certain âge. Il se sentait misérable de sortir avec elle quand on voyait leur passé.

Hermione se pencha vers lui et mit sa main sur sa cuisse comme pour le calmer. Mais même si Draco avait un caractère de sombrale quand il s'y mettait, il n'allait certainement pas faire une crise devant ses beaux parents. Pas le premier soir. Et il n'avait pas envie de perdre son sang froid devant Hermione.

« Mon amour, ne réponds pas à ses provocations, il est très possessif.

_Je ne vais pas me laisser faire non plus !

_S'il te plaît. Dis toi qu'au moins, ma mère t'adore.

_Mouais, enfin là j'en peux plus.

_S'il te plaît … »

Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Surtout lorsqu'elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Il voulut pendant un quart de seconde prolonger le baiser mais il se souvint d'où il était, avec qui, et que vu l'ambiance, c'était une mauvaise idée. Hermione se recula, à regret, et reprit la conversation avec son père en espérant qu'il laisse Draco tranquille.

« Ne fais pas attention à mon mari, le rassura Jane, il a toujours été très protecteur. Tu veux un peu de dinde ? Ou du foie gras ?

_Oh non Madame Granger, j'ai assez mangé …

_Mais regarde comme tu es maigre ! Attends je vais chercher la bûche. »

Et alors que Hermione et son père se criaient l'un sur l'autre, Draco se fit de plus en plus petit sur sa chaise. Un dîner au Manoir aurait peut être été mieux en fin de compte …

* * *

« Non mais franchement ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon père se conduirait comme ça !

_...

_Il exagère, il savait que ce repas était important pour moi ! Tu es quand même le premier petit ami que je leur présente.

_...

_Bon, au moins tu as su choisir les cadeaux. Quoique la bouteille de Whisky pour mon père est arrivée au mauvais moment. Mais ma mère a adoré le coffret de Thé. Et le livre sur la Magie Ancestrale que tu m'as offert est magnifique.

_...

_Dès que mon père sera remis de cette infâme épisode, on pourrait retourner chez eux ? Il va se calmer je pense.

_Je vais vomir.

_Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

_Non chérie, je vais vraiment vomir ! »

Il sortit en vitesse du lit et courut à la salle de bain. Ils étaient rentrés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, décrétant que le repas s'était suffisamment mal passé pour continuer. Après avoir, encore une fois, crié sur son père, Hermione avait pris le bras de Draco et ils avaient transplané. De quoi remuer l'estomac du blondinet encore plus. Et donc le rendre encore plus mal.

Foutu foie gras et foutue dinde. Mais surtout foutue belle mère ! Elle l'avait engraissé comme une oie, comme si pour le nouvel an, ils allaient manger son foie à lui ! Il n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses. Il aurait peut être dû, car à peine avait il mit la tête au dessus de la cuvette qu'il rendit tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Hermione arriva derrière lui, paniquée, et chercha dans son placard une potion pour le calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait. À force d'avoir trop mangé, il rendait tout. Charmant.

« Oh mon pauvre amour. »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint n'était pas vraiment ragoûtante et elle attendit qu'il eut fini de rendre tout pour lui donner la potion. Il se retint de tout recracher tant c'était infecte mais le regarde de Hermione l'en dissuada. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il vomisse toute la nuit, et même si cette potion n'était pas du jus de citrouille, c'était le meilleur moyen de passer une bonne nuit. Elle n'allait pas jouer l'infirmière, même s'il en avait rêvé mais pas dans ces conditions la.

Il attendit à côté de la cuvette que la potion fasse effet, ce qui prit trois minutes, et il se releva difficilement. Il s'approcha de sa copine mais elle le tint à distance d'elle.

« Tu prends une douche, dépêche toi. »

Elle sortit de la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas tort …

Draco fut plus en forme lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche. Cela lui avait remis un peu les idées en place vu les événements de la soirée et cela le fit réfléchir. Après tout, Hermione s'était mise en couple avec lui bien qu'ils aient un passé pas très charmant. Il savait qu'il l'avait rendue triste, plus d'une fois, mais le fait que son beau père remue le couteau dans la plaie rendait Draco encore plus misérable. Mais il n'avait pas envie de repenser au passé. Il était avec Hermione, il l'aimait, et il n'allait laisser personne, pas même son beau père, se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il avait bien tenu tête à Lucius Malfoy en personne !

Il mit son bas de pyjama et rejoignit la chambre qui était à présent plongée dans le noir. La brunette devait déjà dormir et il se fit le plus discret possible. Il était à peu près à la moitié du chemin qui séparait la salle de bain du lit lorsque la lumière s'alluma, dévoilant un beau, un magnifique, spectacle à ses yeux.

Hermione l'attendait sur le lit, et elle avait changé son pyjama immonde, car oui, il avait beau l'aimer de tout son être, il y avait une chose qu'il détestait : ses pyjamas. C'est pour ça qu'il préférait aller chez lui, comme ça elle avait une excuse pour dormir nue. Bref. Elle avait donc quitté son pyjama difforme pour un ensemble de lingerie. Et quel ensemble ! Un vert et noir, une provocation donc, qui lui faisait un corps de rêve. Et il se rendit compte que son pantalon était trop serré. Vraiment trop serré.

Sa bouche était sèche et il s'avança tel un automate vers le lit.

« Tu veux ton deuxième cadeau ? » dit elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

Il acquiesça et plongea sur elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains parcoururent son corps naturellement, connaissant les moindres détails par cœur. Il embrassa la peau de son cou et elle gémit.

Finalement, ce Noël n'était pas aussi catastrophique que ça ...


End file.
